someone_elsefandomcom-20200214-history
Leviathan
The Leviathan is the flagship of the Gemini Military, and is used as the driving force of their elite dreadnought space fleet. It is the largest ship in the fleet, measuring 8,467 meters across (27778.87 ft or 5 miles), with a depth of 811 meters (2624.67 ft/0.5 miles). Its warp-drive engine is the most powerful of all known warpships. Originally named Taurus, the ship made a few brief appearances in Someone Else, first at the conclusion of Chapter 15, Forbearance, whereupon Commander Sharp ordered for the ship be returned to Lima Base One when Caine was captured by the Crimson Raiders. It returned in No One Else as the main base of Samael McCain, and the second central location for the Gemini Corporation, after Central Capricorn Galactica. It operated in secrecy, entering extended Hover Mode as a form of hibernation while the corporation hid. The Leviathan was retrofitted with the Infinity Cannon after it was recovered from Divaloca by McCain. This made it the most powerful ship in not just the Gemini Corporation, but also in every corporation in the Hathusis Galaxy. Construction The Leviathan took four months to construct, using Gemini nanobots. It was made as the personal ship for Samael McCain, however he ultimately changed his mind and decided it would be the flagship of the seventeenth military fleet, and later the whole battalion. The exterior hull was built from anodised Pobranium-Titanium Carbide, making it nearly indestructible and impregnable to even the strongest and tenuous of forces, and highly resistant to corrosion and abrasion. This was designed to prevent weathering when the ship hovered in an atmosphere. A Kaster-76 Mk.IX warp-drive was implemented into the ship after the original A-Class 2-fold phase engine proved ineffective for the intended size of the ship. There were concerns over the efficacy of the warp-drive, as it was only experimental at the time, and the previous eight versions possessed numerous flaws, each one being fixed in the next version but simultaneously adding another one. Testing of the warp-drive took place over a few days, until it was ultimately deemed usable. A secondary, Platinum-Class quadrafold phase engine was added to account for high warp-drive energy consumption, allowing the ship to move through space at multiple different speeds and modes. Weapons were added last, with laser cannons implemented on strategical points all over the exterior and interior. They were upgraded to Class Ultra variants, which were considered more powerful than standard Gemini laser weapons and could destroy large plains of land in a few strikes but had difficulty penetrating powerful shields. Functions Warpshift The Leviathan is capable of warping to the opposite end of the galaxy via wormholes. The first ship of its kind, it can create temporary wormholes through which it could travel through and teleport through space, thereby bending space-time. This function requires a lot of energy, so it is intended to be used sparingly. Warpshifting cannot be initiated with too low energy, although the Leviathan's energy consumption is very efficient. If the ship is in danger of running out of fuel or power mid-warpshift, then emergency protocols are automatically engaged to use the remaining reserves to emergency warpshift the Leviathan before it reaches its destination. Phaseshift An alternative to warpshift, phaseshift is slower and consumes far less energy. During phaseshift, the Leviathan's cruising engines enter overdrive mode and accelerate to sub-light speed. This allows the ship to quickly move through solar systems to avoid overshooting the target or consuming too much energy. Phaseshift is capable of moving faster than light, however this overcharges the cruising engines and can result in damage to interior hull. The Leviathan's cruising engines are the fastest of its Dreadnought class warpship model line. Hover Mode Additionally, the Leviathan's cruising engines can be set to normal, and allows the ship to "hover" over regions of planets. This is intended for sieges, where the ship would need to remain stationary in the air for the weapons on the ship to successfully target the opposition. Hover Mode also functions as a hibernation mode, as the ship can remain hidden in deep space, engines set to low power, so the ship would not be detected. Gemini uses this function to remain hidden from the Crimson Raiders following their destruction of the Associated Constellations of the Great Cascade. Weaponry The Leviathan is equipped with numerous weapons. *'Class Ultra Laser Cannons:' Laser cannons are the preferred weapon of choice on board the Leviathan, with the cannons built into the many orifices of the ship. While the lasers were powerful, they were not always effective, as it took a few minutes to break through Overlook's shield, and could not even break through Sanctuary's altogether. *'Artillery Missiles:' Reserved for more dangerous situations, the Leviathan possesses numerous missiles at its disposal, ready for deployment at a moments' notice. They used these in long space battles to destroy enemy ships, aided by their targeting lock, which had a max radius of around 1.5 kilometers. *'Infinity Cannon:' The Leviathan was later upgraded to include the Infinity Cannon directly into its systems, following its discovery on Divaloca. This allowed the Infinity Weapon to become mobile, and as a result allowed Gemini to destroy the Metraxian sector and then warp away before they could be caught. Due to the Cannon's integration into the warpship's systems, the Leviathan, it operates at 200% when the weapon is powered with Eridium. The Infinity Cannon is the most devastating weapon at disposal on board the Leviathan, and within Gemini as a whole, however it requires a substantial amount of Eridium to function, a resource that has since become very scarce.